It is known in the art relating tree climbing and specifically rope assisted tree climbing to use a doubled rope technique (DdRT). DdRT involves the use of a loop of rope (i.e., a doubled rope) to both ascend and descend. A single line of rope is positioned over a branch of a tree using a rope placement device or similar and connected as an adjustable loop using a friction component such as a friction hitch or similar. A branch protection device through which the rope passes may also be used. The tie-in point (TIP) is therefore a branch of the tree. The climber then attaches to the loop and uses his/her arms and/or legs to ascend the rope. As the climber ascends, the loop becomes smaller; thus, the rope is dynamic and constantly moving with the climber. To descend, the climber gently loosens the hitch to slowly increase the size of the loop, which causes the climber to move downward along the rope. Due to the doubling over of the climbing rope, DdRT is a 2:1 system in which the amount of rope used is twice the amount of distance traveled. Also, after one or two redirects, the amount of friction added to the system becomes so high that the climber cannot move any further. While DdRT is relatively simple, it is a slow, energy consuming technique that is also only practical for short ascents.
An alternative tree climbing technique is the single rope technique (SRT). In SRT, one end of a single line of rope is anchored to a fixed object, such as to a branch or trunk of a tree, which is the tie-in point of the system. Essentially any part of a tree can be a tie-in point. The climber attaches to the free end of the line using a separate rope grabbing component such as a friction hitch. The climber ascends the free end of the line using his/her arms and legs, and optionally may utilize a mechanical ascender (typically a one-way, cammed device) for assistance. To descend, the climber typically must switch from the ascender to a separate descender that is attached to the line for descent. SRT is a 1:1 system in which the amount of rope used is equal to the distance traveled, and SRT allows for any number of redirects (including the use of natural crotches) without adding friction to the system. While SRT is more complicated and requires more skill than DdRT (for example due to the necessity to switch to a descending device for descent and to remove the descending device to ascend), SRT is faster than DdRT and requires less energy expenditure on the part of the climber. SRT is also more practical than DdRT for ascent to higher elevations, and SRT allows for greater access to the canopy of a tree.
However, the lack of bidirectional movement when using SRT, and the need to install and remove rigging for descent and any subsequent ascent, is a significant inconvenience of SRT. Changeovers from ascenders to descending devices require a certain level of skill and experience. These changeovers are also cumbersome and time consuming. Further, changeovers can be difficult and dangerous when time is of the essence and/or in moments of panic, such as an attack by a swarm of bees. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that allows for bidirectional movement in SRT while eliminating the need to add or remove devices such as ascenders and descenders from the system during the climb.